The Amazing spider-woman annuel 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: it the weekend and Spider-woman ends up teaming up with The X-women to stop a evil plot that could destroy new York city.


Spider-woman Annual # 1

My weekend.

We are shown at Midtown High where at Penny classroom' everyone has brought their home work with theme.

Than the doors Open and Penny teacher shows up with his brifcase and a starbukes coffie in his hand and went' to his desk to talk with his Students.

Okay students said the Teacher lets here your weekend story he said

Penny than had a flashback to the day of her weekend.

It was a sunnyday at the Park where penny is reading the new book on Mutants as she was studying theme after her battle with Black cat in hope to better her self if she ever had to fight him aging.

Man this Mutant stuff is really beyond me thought penny I mean having all these cool gifts and yet they still get the 1950's treament she said to her self.

Than someone bumped in to her as he ran past her and she droped her book.

Hey watch where your going said Penny than she saw a lot of people runging from something coming from the city with a Giant metal ball moving around' new york.

Something tells me this is not The new Starjammers film Tought penny and ran off to get in to her spider-woman costume.

At the Heart of new york The X-women are fighting their old foe Magneta and her teammates Mastermind and Vanisher.

Give it up said Magneta I just want to find this Mutant called The black cat she said to The X-women.

Yeah well Not going to happing said Cyclops as she shot out a power blast from her Visor.

At the roof tops spider-woman shocked how and saw the Street turn to a All out war zone.

Wow It really theme said Spider-woman the X-women I never thought I get to see theme in real life she said to her self.

Than something happened She saw Vultress Rhino' Green goblin Krava the hunter all just happened to show up.

Wait I took you guys out said Spider-woman but than something happened they faded away and James grey talk in spider-woman mind.

Sorry about that said a voice you just fell for one of Masterminds fake Images.

Wait who are you ? Asked Spider-woman as she felt confused someone was reading her mind.

The name James grey I am piloting the black bird and we need your help he said Magneta Giant metal ball has some kind of a Bomb inside and we need you to Shut it down he said

Wait me ? Asked Spider-woman who do you think I am Hilda pym ? She asked

Look we need you and Don't worry Colossus will give you the fastball to help you he said to Spider-woman

Okay got it said Spider-woman as she jump down to meet the X-women.

Hey witch one of you are Colossus ? Asked A confused Spider-woman

That would be me said Colossus as she walk up to her and her hight was as tall as spider-woman even know she was a teenager.

Okay James grey said to give me a boost you know the fastball said Spider-woman

Got it smiled Colossus as she pick her up and frew her right to the metal Ball.

You really think a None Mutant can beat me ? Asked Magneta as she used her Mutant powers to lift up the daily Burgle bilbord to crush spider-woman with.

On top of the Metal ball spider-woman is on top of the Bomb control and tries to see what Wire to rip out before New york went to kingdom come.

Okay Penny it got to be Really Simple like those Films she said to her self than rips out the green wire but that speeds up the countdown a bit more.

Than spider-woman punch the controls and the bomb shuts down.

No screamed Magneta I was so close. Than she looked at Mastermind and Viniasher and knew they had to Retreat.

Lets get out of here said Magneta and use her power to give a orb for her two help to leave.

Than the metal ball comes down and spider-woman is about to full but is saved by Angel.

Hey Hot rod you okay ? Smiled Angel as they landed down.

Okay that was Amazing smiled Spider-woman

Do you want to come with Us to the school ? Asked Cyclops I know Xavier would like to meet with you she said

I like that Smiled Spider-woman as the Black bird landed,

later at the Black bird Spider-woman is in a seat well talking to the X-women.

So what it like ? Asked Spider-woman fighting people who fear what they Don't understand ? She asked it must be hard she said to team.

It can be Said Cyclops but it gets Easy she said than they made it to the School and Land in the Hanger bay.

And they get out who are meeted by Xavier who was with Wolverine.

Wow it Wolverine said Spider-woman as she looked shocked and she looks so awesome she said to her self.

Welcome Spider-woman smiled Xavier it good to meet you in Person she said and welcome to my school for Gifted students she said to her.

I am sorry you had to come to help us Handle Magneta Xavier said I never wanted her to Target New york she said

It cant be helped said Spider-woman I mean you guys deal with Racists well I get blamed for something I never did or get blamed more by the Daily burgele so I think you guys have it harder than me She said

So who was Magneta after ? Spider-woman asked

Some mutant nicknamed the Cat she said I've been testing the new Cerebra to find where He or she is but it not easy she said

I think I kow who she is said Spider-woman I battled him two weeks ago plus the guy is kind of a Theif she said and He known as The black cat.

The black cat ? Asked July sounds like a rock band he said

I know said Spider-woman but I think it be best to leave him be she said I don't think he'll be ready for this kind of stuff she said

You're right smiled Xavier anyway would you like a Tour around The school ? She asked

Yes place smiled Spider-woman and she walked with Xavier around the school.

Than the Flashback ends with penny smiling knowing she had a amazing weekend .

The end


End file.
